


and this is why we’ve got to touch (sometimes words are not enough)

by hyuck127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song: Beautiful (Bazzi), Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuck127/pseuds/hyuck127
Summary: “hey” renjun screamed once they reached the balcony where renjun had been drinking a few minutes ago. the boy stopped and turned around to look at renjun. “hey” he said back.“are you an angel? that’s beautiful” renjun said while touching his wings.





	and this is why we’ve got to touch (sometimes words are not enough)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! hope you enjoy this one. if you want to, feel free to leave a comment!!!
> 
> song: beautiful - bazzi ft. camila cabello (it’s slightly inspired in the video too so go watch it if you want to understand it better!!).
> 
> thank you for reading!!

renjun’s 19th birthday. an elegant birthday party, organized by his mother at a luxurious, huge and quite old house located in a super exclusive neighborhood in seoul. It was a masquerade party, that’s why, everyone who attended the party were forced to dress formally and it was required to wear a mask. to his mother, this party was a big deal. to renjun, it was a survival test.

renjun was wearing a simple black suit and a white shirt with the first buttons unbottoned. since he was the birthday boy, he was not forced to wear a mask. he was thankful for that, he would have killed someone if he had to wear a fucking tight mask for hours.

as he was getting ready, he found himself thinking about jaemin. he found himself thinking about the pink haired boy with the lovely smile. he found himself thinking about that tall boy with strong arms who loved to spin renjun around while laughing, who loved to hug renjun tightly, who loved to sleep hugging renjun. he found himself thinking about the boy who confessed his love for renjun in front of the older’s family. he found himself thinking about that boy and that night, the night when jaemin confessed to him and his mother kicked the younger out of his house and how she forbade renjun to see him again. he found himself thinking about the boy who, right after that, left the country without a warning.

“what are you thinking about?” asked jeno “you seem to be worried”. renjun did not answer. he looked himself in the mirror for the last time before leaving. “you look good” donghyuck said while patting his shoulder. renjun tried to smile at him and left the room sighing. this was going to be a long night.

once he was there, he was trying to be as polite as he could. “who the fuck are all these old people?” donghyuck asked while laughing. “if only i knew” renjun said while leaving to greet one old friend of his mom.

he found himself drinking more champagne than he was supposed to. in a moment of rebellion, he grabbed a bottle of champagne and left the hall. he climbed up a few stairs and once he reached the balcony, he sat up and decided to drink the whole bottle all by himself while looking at the stars. and at that moment, he found himself thinking about jaemin, again.

the sudden memory of the letter that jaemin had sent to him a few months ago came to his mind.

_”injun,_

_happy new year, wish you the best, like always._

_after everything we been through, you are always on my mind._

_i know it’s been a while since the accident but i want you to know that i’m still deeply sorry that your mom had to found out like that._

_pd: i swear to god i love you, and i will always love you._

_jaemin”_

he remembered how he cried next to jeno for hours, blaming himself for everything that happened. he remembered how he cried when he realized that the letter did not have the address from where jaemin had sent the letter. he remembered how he cried and cried for hours until he fell asleep next to jeno who tried his best to cheer him up.

he came back to reality when he heard his mom calling him. he decided to go down and go back to the party before his mom started to make one of her annoying shows.

“where were you?” a tipsy mark asked. he was about to answer when he saw a male figure entering the room. “who’s that?” mark asked again “i think you are making a lot of questions, can you please shut up?” renjun said while trying to see who that boy was.

the black haired boy was wearing a full white suit, white converse and an elegant golden mask. but the strangest thing about this boy was the fact that he was wearing an enormous pair of white wings. “wow” he heard donghyuck say begind him.

renjun couldn’t take his eyes off that boy who was moving around the room with a grace that he found marvelous. as if he were bewitched, he began to follow the young man to every place in the room he was going to. and the other man seemed to realize that renjun was following him because he kept turning around, looking at renjun and giving him a smile every time he saw the older following him.

“hey” renjun screamed once they reached the balcony where renjun had been drinking a few minutes ago. the boy stopped and turned around to look at renjun. “hey” he said back.

“are you an angel? that’s beautiful” renjun said while touching his wings.

jaemin turned around and leaned on the railing of the balcony while looking at the stars. “beautiful night right now, what do you think?” he asked renjun. “beautiful sight right now” renjun whispered while looking at the boy.

after a few minutes of looking at the stars, renjun noticed that “angel boy” was gone. “oh god, where are you?” renjun protested while going back to the parlor. once he was there, before going down the stairs, he looked to the dance floor below, desperately looking for the boy who was wearing the pair of wings. and he found him there, dancing alone to a slow song, while everyone else danced with their partners.

he continued to look at him dancing for a long time because he could not believe what his eyes were seeing. “what if he’s an angel?” donghyuck said appearing out of nowhere.

renjun went down the stairs quickly, leaving donghyuk behind. once he was there on the dance floor, he went to where the young man was dancing alone and when he was standing next to him, he extended his hand to the boy as a sign that he wanted to dance with him.

“who are you?” renjun asked.

“i don’t think you remember me, it’s been a long time” angel boy said while smiling.

“do i know you?” renjun was shocked, he did not understand anything at that moment.

“started when we were younger” he simply said.

renjun watched him with admiration, he observed every detail of him as if at some point angel boy was going to disappear.

“you are wearing gucci” renjun said “it looks amazing on you” he said while laughing.

“you are still as observant as always” the younger boy said while smirking. the fact that angel boy knew him was driving renjun insane.

“who are you, angel boy?”

“i’m the one for you renjun”

“i need to face that” renjun said while trying to tease angel boy. “tell me something about myself that only you know” he said while crossing his arms.

“backwood and henny gets you faded immediately” angel boy smirked when renjun gasped.

“my god” renjun took a few steps backwards. “only jaemin knows that” he said while remembering that the last time he drank henny and rolled a backwood blunt was a few days before jaemin confessed to him.

at the sudden mention of the name “jaemin”, angel boy did not say anything, he remained quiet while watching renjun think. after a few seconds, he decided to speak again.

“you’re still perfect” angel boy said while touching renjun’s face. that touch was heaven sent.“i love every angle of your face”. renjun blushed so hard, he couldn’t hide the red on his cheeks.

“that’s not true” renjun said while hiding his face with his hands and still blushing.

“i love all your imperfections” angel boy said while cupping renjun’s face with his hands. “i thank god and my lucky stars for having you, you are the beautiful angel boy here”. he laughed, and when renjun heard angel boy laugh, something clicked inside him.

“i’m going to ask you this for the last time” renjun said while leaning closer to the black haired boy. “who are you?”

“i just had to let you know” angel boy said while grabbing renjun’s hand and putting them around his mask as a signal for him to take it off. renjun started to take off the mask and once he was done, he gasped. “swear to god you are beautiful renjun” jaemin said.

“jaemin” renjun said while choking with his own tears. he rubbed his eyes, he couldn’t believe that the jaemin was standing in front of him. “am i that drunk?” renjun softly whispered to himself but jaemin heard him.

“hi renjun” jaemin said while laughing “it’s me” he grabbed his two hands tightly “i’m real and you are not drunk”.

renjun looked jaemin in the eyes. then, he carefully observed each of the younger’s features. he noticed that jaemin’s jaír was no longer pink, now it was black. he noticed that jaemin now had stronger arms and he was so much taller than renjun remembered. his face was still as beautiful as ever, his eyes were still as attractive as ever. his smile, that smiled that renjun loved with all his soul, was still as enchanting as ever.

“i can’t believe this” renjun said while crying “what are you doing here?”

“it’s your birthday you idiot” jaemin laughed and while hugging renjun he said “i missed you so much, happy birthday my love”.

renjun broke the hug and without hesitation, he kissed jaemin. he kissed jaemin the way he should have done it the day that the younger confessed. he kissed jaemin without thinking twice. he kissed jaemin not caring about the fact that his mother and her malicious friends were looking at them with disgust. he kissed him.

“what are you doing?” renjun heard his mom scream at him. but he couldn’t care any less. he grabbed jaemin’s hand and started to ran away from the house while donghyuck clapped and cried next to mark.

they ran until both of them were tired enough. jaemin stopped running and so did renjun. they sat on a bench. jaemin checked the hour. “oh my god, how is it 6 am?” he said while watching renjun “time flies when i’m next to you” the older said “i wish the hours would go slow” and jaemin smiled.

“beautiful night right now, what do you think?” he asked renjun. “beautiful sight right now” renjun whispered while looking at the boy and leaning in again for another kiss.


End file.
